Nueva vida
by Criis15
Summary: Isabella Swam es una chica algo gordita y muy cariñosa hasta que un día Edward Cullen la rompe el corazón convirtiéndola en la dama de hielo. Todos Humanos. Mal Summary. CAP2 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Isabella Swam es una chica algo gordita y muy cariñosa hasta que un día Edward Cullen la rompe el corazón convirtiéndola en la dama de hielo. Todos Humanos. Mal Summary.

Los personajes **no son míos** pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.

**********************************************************************

Era feliz. Era extremadamente feliz.

Yo, sin saber como, estaba entre los brazos del chico más bello del planeta.

Pero él solo estaba jugando conmigo, para el solo fui una chica más añadida a su lista de ligues imposibles.

Isabella Swam la gordita marginada, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Perdí toda esperanza en el momento en el que le vi con Tanya. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo ilusa que había sido al creer durante un miserable segundo que Edward podía haber sentido en algún momento algo por mí.

Fui ilusa incluso después de verle, creyendo que a lo mejor solamente había cometido un desliz.

Pero el se fue, se fue dejándome sola con mis recuerdos.

Y, ¿Qué haces cuando nada en el mundo te empuja a seguir viviendo?

Muchos dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero, ¿Qué haces cuando la esperanza se esfumó hace mucho tiempo?

Vivir, sigues viviendo, pero en esa vida a penas quedan cosas que te emocionen o que te hagan sentir realmente viva, pues mi vida se fue en el momento en el que desapareció.

Él no va a volver, por mucho que su hermana se empeñe en decir lo contrario. A Edward Cullen no le importa nadie más que el mismo.

Como pude ser tan entupida de enamorarme?

Para Edward solo era un juego, un maldito juego en el que él, y solo él, inventaba las normas.

"lo siento Isabella" ja! El no ha sentido nada nunca, y mucho menos por mí.

No voy a llorar, me he hecho jurar a mi misma que no lo voy a hacer, pues, el dolor es demasiado grande para expresarlo y el orgullo demasiado fuerte para esconderlo.

No, en vez de eso voy a cambiar. Voy a dejar de ser la estupida y buena de Isabella para convertirme en alguien mucho más fuerte, en alguien a quien no van a poder engañar tan fácilmente.

A partir de mañana voy a ser Bella Swam. Una Bella Swam con la que nadie se va a atrever a jugar nunca

************************************************************************************************************************

Os ha gustado??

Este capi es mucho mas cortito que los siguentes porque solo es el prologo ;)

Por favor dejar Reviews con críticas felicitaciones… etc.

Un besoo!!!


	2. Cap1: Cambio de imagen

**Bunny1986:**Holaa!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!! No te preocupes por Bella… a ella no la haré sufrir demasiado, pero a Edward sip muahahahaha!! xDD

Besos!! TeeQ

**CaamiQue**: Muchísimas gracias guapísima!!

**Tatarata:** Graciias!! La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de si colgarla o no, pero al final veo que al menos alguien la lee. Un besazoo

**TitiCullen:** Hi!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!! De verdad que me hacen muchísima ilusión xDD

**Zamarita:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste =) Y sip, la verdad es que Bella mala es guay xDD

**AllySan:** Ola! Muchísimas gracias!! Nos leemos ;)

: Gracias!! Un besazoo

**Eleanar28**: Sip la verdad es que un poquito cruel si que fue… pero mas adelante descubriréis el porqué.

**Tishacullengreen:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review =) Un saludo

Muchas gracias también a las que habéis agregado la historia a favoritos o a alertas!

******************************************************************

Capítulo 1: Un día más.

Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi.

"Maldito despertador" murmuré para mis adentros.

Me levante frotándome los ojos como un niño pequeño recién levantado mientras salía de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, en ella, me encontré con una Alice que parecía radiante de felicidad. Ojalá todos pudiéramos ser tan felices como ella.

-Buenos días Alice –dije todavía con voz somnolienta.

-Hola Bella!!- dijo ella levantándose y dándome un beso de buenos días.

-¿A qué viene este buen humor a las 8 de la mañana? –pregunté mientras me acercaba a la cafetera y cogía una taza.

-Es que hoy vamos a dar el último paso en tu cambio –dijo con una sonrisa –nos vamos a la peluquería.

La peluquería. Mi pelo siempre había sido mi seña de identidad, siempre lo llevaba largo, por la cadera y recogido en coleta alta. Hoy mi pelo iba a cambiar, y con ello terminarían dos años de largos cambios en mi cuerpo.

El primero fue mi peso. Siempre había tenido bastante sobrepeso, pero con un año en el gimnasio ahora me veía muy diferente. Había perdido casi 20 Kg.

Más tarde le siguió mi ropa. Alice me hizo recorrerme todos los centros comerciales de Seattle para renovar mi armario, porque, aparte del cambio de talla, necesitaba también un cambio en la forma de vestir. Antes solo llevaba ropas anchas, intentando disimular mi peso, pero ahora gracias a mi maravillosa amiga Alice había descubierto los pantalones de tiro bajo y las camisetas con escote.

Y por último iba mi pelo. Aun no sabía que pretendía hacer el pequeño demonio con el pero seguramente me lo cortaría. Mucho.

Pero, aparte de mi exterior, también había cambiado mi interior. Ahora apenas sonreía y las pocas veces que lo hacía era simplemente por obligación. Me había vuelto fría como el hielo, excepto con Alice. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y solo con ella, me permitía quitarme la mascara y mostrarme como la verdadera Bella, la chica dulce que se emociona por cualquier cosa y que quiere a sus amigos con locura.

Y en cuanto a los hombres… ahora ellos no juegan conmigo, soy yo la que juega con ellos. Los seduzco y los llevo a mi terreno, pero nunca he vuelto a permitir que un hombre me toque. No puedo, simplemente la simple idea de que alguien que no sea él me toque, me repugna. No le he olvidado. Eso es del todo imposible. Desgraciadamente todas las noches sueño con sus dulces labios, sueño con que vuelven a recorrer suavemente los míos, con la delicadeza propia de Edward.

-Ahh!!! –Gritó Alice entrando en la peluquería. Ella había decidido que no quería verme hasta que no estuviera mi pelo cortado y peinado, cosas suyas- Estas…Estas… Me encantaaa!!

-Alice, me encanta tu efusividad… pero yo todavía no he tenido el gusto de verme, así que haz el favor de acercarme un espejo.

Alice fue dando saltitos hasta una mesa en la cual había unos cuantos espejos y regresó casi corriendo. Me tendió el espejo, el cual yo miré como si fuera el más terrorífico de los bichos que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Entenderme… Ahora ya no sería yo, y eso realmente me daba miedo. Me daba miedo mirarme al espejo de una vez por todas y darme cuenta de que esa persona que hay en el espejo no soy yo.

Acerqué una mano temblorosamente al espejo que Alice me estaba tendiendo.

-Vamos Bella por favor- dijo ella rodando los ojos- Es solo un espejo, no te va a morder.

-¿Y como lo sabes? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Bella por favor deja de decir estupideces y coge el maldito espejo de una maldita vez –Casi gritó la pequeña duendecillo.

Cogí el espejo y lentamente lo levanté para verme en el espejo. Oh!. Era yo. Bueno eso no era ninguna novedad, pero realmente era yo. La única diferencia era que ahora mi pelo estaba cortado a capas, provocando que mis rizos se definieran dando un toque más infantil a mi cara. Tal y como había dicho Alice… Me encantaba.

Miré de vuelta a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos y me la encontré prácticamente dando saltitos en el sitio y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

- ¿Te gusta?

-Si…- susurré bajito- Me encanta- terminé con una sonrisa.

Alice prácticamente se tiró encima mío para darme un abrazo. Dios mío como quería a la pequeña duendecillo… Ahora lo que me preocupaba era que había cumplido mi cambio, supuestamente tendría que regresar. Pero me daba miedo. Bueno miedo no, me daba pánico volver, pero mientras no se lo recordara a Alice no corría peligro o ¿o no?

********************************************************

Os ha gustado el cambio de Bella? Pues ya veréis cuando la vean todos(incluido Edward :P)

Chicas de verdad mil gracias por todos los reviews!! No veáis que ilusión me hace cuando entro en mi correo y veo todos esos mensajes ^^ Así que por favor dejar Review!!

Nos vemos dentro de una semana!!!

Un besazo


	3. Cap2: La vuelta a Forks

Holaa!!

Siento muchisimo el retraso :S ha sido por falta de tiempo. Pero intentaré poner el siguiente capitulo el sabado ;)

Espero que os guste el capii!!

********************************************************************************************

El sonido del movil de Alice me sacó de mi burbuja, escuché los pasos apresurados de mi amiga correr hacia el salón. Después silencio, pero un escalofrío me recorrio la espina dorsal."Mala señal" pensé.

-Bella, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? –por la voz de Alice pude distinguir que me iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar, pero que probablemente no tenia vuelta atrás.

-Claro Alice –Grité desde mi habitación mientras me levantaba de la silla del ordenador.

Caminé muy tranquilamente hacia el salón. No quería oir lo que me fuera a decir, aunque yo ya sabía perfectamente que era. Iba a entrar al salón cuando decidí atrasarlo un poco y pasar antes por la cocina. Si iba a discutir con ella antes necesitaba una botella de agua. Iba a abrir la nevera cuando la voz de Alice me sobresaltó.

-Bella, nos vamos –dijo la duendecillo con voz clara desde la voz de la puerta.

Vale, ya sabía lo que era, pero no lo esperaba escuchar tan directamente desde los labios de mi amiga.

Giré muy lentamente mi cuerpo y miré a Alice con temor.

-Ya? ¿Tan pronto? -¿Porqué me costaba tanto hablar?- No creo que esté preparada para enfrentarme a Edward todavía.

Alice me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Bella tienes 17 años. Has pasado dos años separada de todos para poder cambiar y estas irreconocible. Vinimos para cambiarte y lo hemos conseguido, así que no tienes ninguna escusa para no querer venir –Dijo Alice seria.- y si lo que te preocupa es Edward, no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola con él.

-Ya sé que no me vas a dejar con él Alice, pero aun así tengo mucho miedo. Tengo miedo de que cuando le vea los recuerdos vuelvan.

Alice se acercó y cuando quise darme cuenta me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Dios como queria a esa enana. Si no ella no hubiera estado allí no se que habría sido de mi.

Flashback:

Corría, sin importar a donde. Total, si me perdía tampoco pasaba nada. Ya no quería seguir viviendo. Reviví las ultimas imágenes.

Las manos de Edward se encontraban en las caderas de Tanya mientras las manos de ella se enredaban en su pelo. Se estaban besando.

Dolía. Dolía muchisimo. No se como llegué hasta el parque que había cerca del instituto de Forks. No había lagrimas que indicaran lo mal que lo estaba pasando, simplemente el dolor era demasiado como para demostrarlo.

-BELLA!!- Era la voz de Alice. Probablemente me estaba buscando, y me acababa de encontrar, pero por su voz, mi imagen tendría que ser horrible.- Amiga,¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? –Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

No quería hablar. Si hablaba sería peor porqué entonces el dolor tendría un sitio por donde salir, y no me quería derrumbar frente a Alice. Pasaba el tiempo, pero nosotras no nos movimos del banco. Pero la noche se acercaba y el cielo amenazaba con tormenta.

-Vamos Bella. Tenemos que irnos o nos congelaremos- Dijo Alice tirando de mi brazo para que me levantara.

-No –Susurre- No, no quiero verle. Me quiero ir de aquí.

-¿Cómo que irte? Tu no te vas a ningún lado Isabella. Según estas puedes hacer alguna estupidez de la que luego te arrepientas.

-Ven conmigo- dije entonces. Podía sonar egoísta pero no me quería ir sola, y no me iba a quedar en Forks.

-esta bien Bells, nos iremos a algun sitio, pero no te vas a quedar aquí, primero tenemos que ir a por algo de ropa y luego veremos como lo hacemos ¿Vale?- Después comenzo a tirar otra vez de mi para que me levantara.

-Alice –dije provocando que se girara y me mirara a los ojos.- Gracias.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Bella? –preguntó mi amiga pasando una mano por delante de mi cara. Me había quedado empanada.

-Esta bien Alice nos vamos –suspiré. No podía alargarlo más.

Ella gritó y se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo que las dos calleramos al suelo.

-Biiien!!! Ya veras, Esme tiene muchisimas ganas de vernos y a Renee le va a dar un ataque cuando te vea!! Ademas Rosalie dice que tiene que decirnos algo, pero no quiso decirmelo por telefono- dijo Alice poniendo una mueca- por lo visto es algo importante…

-Alice –dije sin respiración.- Por favor levantate, no puedo respirar…

-Ups.. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa enorme y levantandose de un salto.

Después cada una se fue a su habitación a preparar las maletas, y en menos de 1 hora estabamos en la puerta con todo preparado.

-Ya mandaremos a alguien para que venga a por lo que falta –comentó Alice con una sonrisa. Por lo visto no la iba a quitar en lo que quedaba de día.

Cogimos mi precioso mini y nos salimos del garaje.

-Que te parece si ponemos un disco y nos alegramos en viaje?- comentó.

-Esta bien Alice, pero por favor no me destroces los altavoces. Que nos conocemos –Dije yo y ella me sacó la lengua en forma de contestación.

El resto del viaje pasó entre risas y bromas, y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta había un cartel delante nuestra dándonos la bienvenida a Forks.

-Hechaba de menos el verde –comentó de repente mi amiga.

La miré y rodé los ojos.

-Normal… los duendecillos viven en los bosques, y los bosques son verdes

-Isabella Marie Swam como me vuelvas a llamar duendecillo vas a tener un serio problema conmigo- me encantaba picar a Alice, pero cuando se enfadaba pasaba de ser un alegre duendecillo al peor de los demonios.

-Y tu como me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre completo le diré a Jasper que llevas soñando con el desde que nos fuimos

-No serias capaz – dijo totalmente indijnada.

-No me tientes Alice

Entonces la majestuosa mansión de los Cullen aparecio de entre los árboles. Nada había cambiado allí: los seis altos arboles del jardin seguian dando sombra, el sonido del rio, la espesura del bosque.

-Por fin en casa –suspiró Alice.

Yo sabía que ella había hechado muchisimo de menos a su familia, pero nunca me había dicho nunca nada. Muchas veces cuando la veia hablar con Esme por telefono y veia la expresión ligeramente triste que tenia me daban ganas de abandonarlo todo y volver a forks, pero en cuanto colgaba su sonrisa volvia a pintarse en su cara y yo me obligaba a creer que todo estaba vien.

Aparqué mi coche al lado de un enorme Jeep. Me apostaba mi precioso mini a que ese coche era de Emmett. Le pegaba simplemente.

Bajamos del coche y nos aproximamos a las escaleras de la casa. Cada paso que daba me parecian cien. En cuanto cruzara ese umbral todo volveria a ser lo mismo y no habría marcha atrás, y ya no estaba dispuesta a irme otra vez.

Alice me miró y me dirijio una sonrisa para darme animos, a lo que yo la respondí con otra nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y Esme aparecio en la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estaba colgada de su cuello abrazandola.

-¡¡Alice!! Hija mia cuanto has crecido!! –dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos y respondiendo al abrazo de Alice mientras la acariciaba el pelo de forma maternal.

No quise entrometerme en ese momento tan familiar, asi que me aparte. Entonces un estruendo llegó desde dentro de la casa. Parecia que una roca bajara rodando las escaleras, pero no era más que Emmett que en ese momento había cogido a la duendecillo y la estaba dando vueltas por los aires. No pude evitar reirme ante tal imagen, y desgraciadamente Esme se fijó en mi en cuanto solté la primera carcajada.

-¿Isabella? –Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hola Esme –Dije suavemente.

*******************************************************************************

**Hasta aqui xDD**

**lunatica55: Me alegro de que te guste ^^ No te preocupes porque muy pronto sabrás que opina!! Un besazo y gracias por el review!!**

**Tatarata: Sip han pasado dos años. Siento mucho lo de la edad se me olvidó ponerlo en el capi anterior, lo pone en este pero de todas formas lo diigo. Bella tenía 15 años y ahora tiene 17. Alice y Edward tenian 16 y ahora tienen 18. Y Edward se ha ido pero ya entenderas el porqué. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas y no haberte liado más :S Un besoo y gracias por el review!!**

**Krosp: Holaa! xD con respecto a lo del peso.. pensando que Bella podria pesar unos 75 kg (que son bastantes..) se habría quedado en unos 55. Muchas gracias!**

**tishaCullenGreen: No te queda mucho para saber como reacciona Edward!! La verdad es que Bella va a ser un poquito cruel con el.. se la va a devolver, pero en su justa medida. Un besazoo y graciias**

**MaraGaunt: Muchas gracias ;) Y feliiz año para tí tambien.**

Espero algún Review porfa!!!

Nos vemos =)


End file.
